Indien Panzer
The Indien Panzer is a tier 5 German medium tank About After India's independence from Britain in 1947, the Indian Army required a new and modern tank as the Cold War escalated. Eventually, German Engineers took notice of the project and eventually led Porsche, Daimler-Benz, and Zahnradfabrik AG of Friedrichshafen to participate in the project development from 1954 through 1955. The design would include: * A crew of four to fully operate the tank. * To utilize the 8-cylinder diesel Daimler-Benz MB837A engine. * Mount a gun similar the powerful German 9cm Bordkanone gun. * Have a power-to-weight ratio of 16.7 horsepower per ton. * Utilize sloped armor to increase its armor effectiveness. In the 1950s of the post-war world, many German engineers temporarily moved to Switzerland. However, given the lack of work (they had been working on weapons for a long time, after all), they needed to find something to do.' Fortunately for the Germans, the Indians came along and opened a bid for an Indian tank.' What resulted from the contest was a joint effort of many German firms:' Porsche for overall design, Daimler-Benz MB-837A 8-cyl diesel engine, Zahnradfabrik AG of Friedrichshafen track, Ruhrstahl for turret and gun. Optics and sights, as well as general production, was to be done in India. ' The project was developed as a medium tank for the Indian Army. The work on the project was carried out by Porsche, Daimler-Benz, and Zahnradfabrik AG of Friedrichshafen. However, the vehicle was deemed to be too complicated for production in India, Indian factories were unable to produce large cast parts, which led the project to be cancelled, hence there is only blueprints of this tank and no real tank. Playstyle The Indien Panzer is a fairly capable tank for its tier. Boasting incredible penetration capabilities of 288mm, additionally, having a quick reload speed of 8.4 seconds, also having incredible gun depression value undoubtedly making the Indien a splendid sniping tank, especially when in an ideal spot. This tank is extremely fragile, lacking armor protection and health points for its volume, which concludes that brawling must be definitely avoided. Pros: * Its gun, the 9cm Bordkanone, has one of the highest penetration value in-game (The same as the Leopard 1's 10.5cm L7A3 penetration value). * Excellent top speed and comfortable maneuverability. * Great gun reload speed. * Decent shell drop. Cons: * Very thin armor, lowering its survivability considerably in battles. Because of this, most tanks will be capable of penetrating and destroying your tank. * Be careful with your speed as the Indien Panzer can flip over when performing sharp turns on elevated terrain. * It is hard to use at its full potential on maps that are flat, have small hills, little cover, or no high terrain. (Examples: Vegas, Warsaw) * One of the worst health pool for its tier can get easily destroyed. * Its long gun can smack into things easily and cause it to get stuck or flipped over. Real-Life Trivia * This tank is usually compared to the Panzer 58 and Panzer 61. Category:Germany Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tier 5 Category:Non-Premium